


Starker Lovin'

by JaMiDa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But mostly porn, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Summer Vacation, The Avengers go on holiday together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMiDa/pseuds/JaMiDa
Summary: While on holiday with the Avengers, boyfriends Peter and Tony have some smexy summer times. That's it.





	Starker Lovin'

Peter swam happily in the pool, the water sparkling in the Mediterranean sun. Tony had decided that they were all in need of a break and so took them to Majorca because ‘it has fond childhood memories’. They were a week into their two week holiday and had already been fishing on the pier, visited the water parks and were now taking the time just to sit back. After all, Peter was just happy to spend time with the team, which happened to include the love of his life. He had first confessed his love for Tony on his 21st birthday, a few years ago, and that was apparently all Tony needed to ignore his guilt and nerves and ask Peter out. Since then, they had been a power couple, taking the world by storm, creating breakthrough after breakthrough in Engineering for Tony, and Biochemistry for Peter. Meanwhile their friends Steve and Bucky had just gotten married and were doing work supporting veterans suffering from PTSD. Clint and Natasha had begun their own martial arts and archery centre and Thor and Loki had gone travelling the world to relive their childhood. It was rare that they all got to spend time together so Peter was enjoying watching Loki flick water at everyone when they weren’t looking. “‘Cocktails!”Steve called out to everyone, who promptly jumped out of the pool because Tony could afford for everyone to drink before twelve o’clock. Peter was still getting used to alcohol and found that he preferred sweet drinks with plenty of mixer. Still, he grabbed the Mojito offered to him and sipped it slowly, taking in everything around him, from Thor and Loki’s brotherly arguing to the sun rays reflecting off the pool. He giggled out loud, causing everyone to stare and Peter to blush.  
“Sorry, just, I’m really enjoying spending time with you all…” Peter lowered his gaze, embarrassed, only for Thor to laugh boisterously “Fear not, Son of Spider, I would enjoy spending time with me too!” Thor once again, succeeded in making everyone wet themselves with laughter and while they were recovering, Peter slinked off to his room that he shared with his boyfriend, Tony Stark. Peter adored Tony and strived to make the man happy, and since Tony had gone grocery shopping, Peter wanted to surprise him when he got back, which should be in about twenty minutes. Grabbing a towel, Peter stepped into the shower and got ready. 

Warm water poured on his back and he sighed in pleasure as it washed away the chlorine-tainted water from the pool. Squirting some lotion onto his fingers, he slowly massaged his hole before slipping a finger in. He moaned, for as much as he loved Tony’s large cock filling him up, he enjoyed the small pleasures that came from gently rubbing and preparing his ass. Peter moved a hand down to his now hard member, and slowly began to take slow, languid strokes, enjoying the low hum of pleasure it provided. He slid down and lay back against the tub in order to concentrate on speeding up his thrusts. Adding a second finger, he fucked himself, imagining Tony’s large hands holding him down, while his voice would whisper what a good boy Peter was. Three fingers were now shoved as deep in his ass as he could get, almost reaching his sweet spot, but not quite. Peter huffed and shuffled a bit in order to get just a bit more reach and then…  
“Ahh…’ Peter sighed as he came all over his chest, breathing heavily and letting the water wash away his naughtiness. 

Tony stepped into the air conditioned apartment with a sigh, glad to be out of the hot sun. He’d found Natasha sunbathing with Wanda and the girls had told him that Steve and Bucky had gone to the beach, while Thor and Loki had coaxed Vision and Clint to go fishing with them. When Tony asked about Peter, Natasha said that he’d gone to the apartment, before sharing a look with Wanda. Tony had raised his eyebrows at the women, who promptly giggled and told Tony to ‘not keep Peter waiting’. Tony only response had been a shrug and he turned his back on them and made his way back to his room.

Upon entering, he heard no sign of Peter and assumed he was taking an afternoon nap, something which the boy seemed to enjoy quite a bit. Tony loved the way the boy would start laying flat on his side but gradually spread his limbs wider and wider until he took up almost the whole bed. Not that Tony didn’t enjoy the way this made his lover’s shirt ride up, showing just a peak of those gorgeous abs. Many a night, Tony had laid awake in his own mess thinking about those abs and the rest of Peter’s magnificent body and how many ways he could use it to fulfil his own desires, only to feel guilty and perverted when the boy greeted him the next day with a cheery ‘Hey Mr. Stark!’. Tony could never put into words the emotions that went through him when Peter had turned up at the Tower on the night of his 21st birthday, teetering slightly from mild intoxication, and proceeded to throw his arms around Tony and say ‘Mr. Stark, I need to tell you something….I love you.’  
Tony smiled at the memory as he gently pushed open the door only to find Peter lying on his back, legs tucked up to his chest as he toyed with his own hole.  
“Tony…’ Peter moaned, his voice acting on Tony like a Siren on a sailor. Peter pushed three fingers in to show Tony how well he’d prepared himself, “Look Daddy, I’m all stretched, please, put your cock in me.”  
Tony prowled forward, lifting his shirt above his head before unbuckling his shorts and pulling them down with his underwear, letting his cock spring free.  
Peter turned so he was on all fours and crawled over to Tony, pulling him into a filthy kiss, which Tony soon took control of, licking around the roof of Peter’s mouth.  
Peter broke the kiss and slid down so he was level with Tony’s cock. Taking the thick meat in his hands, he licked a strip up the underside before closing his lips around the head, tonguing the slit and sucking lightly.  
Tony sighed, Peter had become so good at sucking his large cock and nothing could beat watching those pretty pink lips around him.  
Peter continued to take Tony’s cock deeper and deeper down his throat until he had it all. Pausing, allowing Tony to just enjoy the heat of his mouth, Peter sucked lightly on him.  
Tony tugged on Peter’s hair, indicating that he wanted Peter to start moving and slick his cock up, ready for his ass. Peter obliged like the good slut he was, no longer focused on giving pleasant bliss, but on lubing Tony’s cock.  
Peter pulled off of Tony’s member with a pop, and turned round and wiggled his ass, wanting Tony to finally fill him up just right.  
“Please Daddy, put it in!” Peter begged, only to feel fingers playing with his rim as Tony turned him over. Peter saw an evil glint in his Daddy’s eyes, and gulped.  
Tony positioned his cock over Peter’s hole, but stopped just short of breaching him, “Beg.” Tony ordered.  
Peter whined, “Please Daddy...want it so bad! Put your big, thick cock up my ass and fill me with your cum!”  
Tony groaned, and held Peter’s legs up as he slid all the way inside Peter in one thrust, nearly splitting the younger man in half.  
“Oh, yes Daddy, so good!” Peter practically screamed as Tony began to pound in and out of him, setting his nerves on fire as his prostate was abused.  
“Fuck baby boy, you’re so tight, I love your little hole!” Tony groaned into Peter’s ear. He lifted Peter’s hips up even further, bending the boy in half, but now he was able to hit Peter’s prostate dead on, causing the boy to clench up and scream.  
“Daddy, please, I wanna ride you..” Peter panted, pushing Tony down onto the bed, causing his cock to slip out of the velvety heat of Peter’s body, but not for long, as Peter was already straddling Tony and slipping his cock between his cheeks, teasing the older man, who growled, “Baby boy, if you don’t sit on my cock soon, I might not let you cum.”  
Peter eyes widened at the threat, which he must have taken seriously, because he stopped teasing immediately and raised his hips, before sinking down onto Tony’s cock.  
“Mmm, yes Daddy!” Peter cried, bouncing up and down, the cock inside him now reaching much deeper places.  
Tony began to buck his hips up into Peter’s tight heat, while helping the young man lift himself up and then drop back down  
“Oh, Daddy, you’re so big...feel it in my...throat!” Peter moaned when Tony thrust quicker.  
“Almost there, Baby. You ready for a nice big load?” Tony panted into Peter’s ear before snaking a hand down Peter’s chest to jerk his hard cock.  
“Oh...Daddy, yes!” Peter screamed as he came, white spurts coating his stomach and chest. His ass clenched down around Tony, triggering his orgasm and milking him through it.  
Peter sighed and went limp against Tony, who nuzzled his neck while he lifted Peter off his cock. Grabbing a plug from the bedside table, Tony pushed it inside Peter’s now loose hole, keeping all his semen inside.  
“Mmm, I love you Daddy.” Peter muttered tiredly.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks!


End file.
